Dragon Flight Advanced
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Betrayed and driven to the deepest part of the Emerald Forest, Yang Xiao Long meets an entity that will change her life forever. But will she ever be able to move on, or will her past destroy her from within?
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah, another new idea. This one came to me in a dream I had a couple of nights ago. One where Yang had gone to the Hoenn Region of the Pokémon world and became a trainer with a Dragon Type Pokémon by her side. I thought this would make another good side project, though it won't get updated often. Anyway, I hope you guys like this story, because I worked very hard on it.**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Pokémon!***_

"Pokémon Advanced!"

 _'Pokémon Advanced!'_

 _"Bagon, the Rock Head Pokémon."_

" **Pokémon Advanced!"**

* * *

 _ **Leaving an Old World for a New One!**_

* * *

' _Why? Why would they do this to me?'_

Sitting with her back against a tree was a seventeen year old young woman with long, golden blonde hair with a japanese ahoge on top, porcelain skin and lilac eyes. She's currently dressed in a yellow tube top that leaves much of her upper body exposed, a brown leather jacket over that, a pair of short shorts, a pair of orange socks that stopped at different lengths up her legs (one above the knee and the other below), and a pair of combat boots.

This is Yang Xiao Long, the 'Y' in Team RWBY and Beacon's resident party girl who seemed to always be positive and sunny. But she doesn't seem so happy and positive right now. In fact, she seems to be the exact opposite.

She's a sobbing wreck! Her lilac eyes are bloodshot with tears pouring out of them, her hair, which she takes great pride in, is an absolute mess, and she looks like she's been broken beyond all repair.

It all started in the semi-final round of the Vytal Festival. Yang had finished her fight with Emerald and Mercury, but it seems as though Mercury had decided to press on with the attack, forcing Yang to shoot him in the legs with her Ember Celica to immobilize him.

What she hadn't counted on was everyone turning against her without even hearing her out. It's like no one even saw what happened out there!

Not wanting to face anyone, and especially not the Atlas Military, Yang booked it so fast that one would think that she had somehow unlocked a speed Semblance. It was so fast, General Ironwood and his Atlesian Knights had been looking at nothing more than an afterimage that faded out after a good minute.

Even now, the Atlas Military and the teachers of Beacon were still looking for her. But it isn't going to be easy, finding her. Yang fled into the deepest part of the Emerald Forest; a place inhabited by Grimm so violent and deadly, even the most experienced of Beacon teams don't go there without at least three of Beacon's professors or a squad of full-fledged huntsmen and huntresses with them!

But so far, it seems like none of these Grimm are interested in her. If anything, they're just staying away from Yang and giving her some personal space. Yang stopped crying for a minute and reached into one of the pockets of her jacket.

She pulled out a photograph of herself and the other members of team RWBY that was taken shortly before the Vytal Festival began. Before they all turned their backs on her.

Her eyes turned red as her Semblance began to activate, her rage soaring higher than ever before she did something she REALLY didn't want to do.

"If they didn't believe me in my time of need… why should I keep something that just reminds me of their betrayal?"

And so, she ripped the photo in half. A symbol of a bond severed forever. But once she did this, Yang found herself enveloped in a bright white light that seemed to radiate true power. As the light died down, Yang was now in a strange Ruin like area.

"Hello there young one." said as sweet majestic voice making her look up to see a weird creature floating in the room.

The creature is a white equine resembling a qilin or centaur with a gray, vertically-striated underside. The striated pattern has similar recurrences on the underside of its mane, tail, and face. Its four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its long mane juts away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. It also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen. The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray on the creature's underbelly resumes past its waist. Its limbs have gray undersides and extrusions at the tops of the legs. Its tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration.

Yang was absolutely astounded by this creature and the sheer majesty its presence seemed to radiate. She had studied lots of different animals and Grimm, but she has never before seen such a creature like this. She also took note that she wasn't in the Emerald Forest, but in a ruin like chamber.

"W-who are you? What are you?" she asked.

The creature seemed to smile in its own way. Which, technically, shouldn't be physically possible, since this creature doesn't have a visible mouth. Using one of its forelimbs, the creature gently wiped away Yang's tears as it gave off a feeling of warmth and kindness.

"I'm Arceus the legendary Alpha Pokemon." he said as Yang was amazed and confused.

"What's a Pokemon?" she asked curiously.

Arceus smiled and chuckled at the question, happy to see that a certain someone at least kept ONE of their promises to him.

"Pokemon are strange and unique creatures with mystical power that live in different places. For some people, Pokémon are pets. Other use them for fights to create stronger bonds. I am the ruler of this world as you can see." as he showed portals, windows of humans playing and battling with Pokemon.

Yang sat there, watching in awe. There were so many different Pokemon in varying shapes and sizes! Some looked like animals, others seemed to have the form of inanimate objects. Some were made of stone, some made of toxic sludge and others were made of metal.

Some lived on land, some in the sea, some swam in lava, some would seek shelter in caves and others soared through the sky!

"The world you come from... you're from another world? Oh my gosh this is so amazing….Wait you're the ruler of your world?" Yang asked before bowing as Arceus chuckled.

"Rise Yang Xiao Long. You need not bow to me. I'm guessing you are wondering why I'm here."

It wasn't a statement. Arceus could literally feel the confusion rolling off of Yang in waves as she looked up to him and nodded.

"I was once a friend of Ozpin's from the world of Pokemon. We met when he was just a hunter in training, a couple of years older than you." Arceus explained.

If Yang wasn't surprised before, she was just about ready to jump out of her skin out of sheer shock now. She had no idea that Beacon's headmaster had made a friend from another world entirely!

"Me and Ozpin meet long a ago, around your age. We were great friends and allies." Arceus said with some bitterness in his voice.

A hint of bitterness that was something Yang noticed clear as day.

"What happened? Why did you end your friendship?" she asked.

"A few years after we had become friends, Ozpin had found out who it was that was controlling the Grimm and making them attack humanity. It was a dark woman named Salem. Ozpin wanted to mount a full-scale assault on her island using the Pokemon, my children, as living weapons to do so. I would not allow this, so in my anger, I ended our friendship and sealed off the entrance to the world of Pokemon for good." Arceus explained, anger seeping into his voice.

And honestly, Yang couldn't blame him. If Ozpin had wanted to weaponize HER kids, if she ever had any, she'd kill him in a fit of rage before he could so much as touch a single HAIR on their heads! She calmed down when Arceus began to speak again.

"I have kept on eye on your world and on Ozpin, and I'm very disappointed with him right now. He could tell that something was wrong with your match at the Vytal Festival, and yet he betrayed you as well as the others on your team and your uncle." Arceus growled with great anger at his former friend.

Yang's face darkened as a tear fell from her now red eyes. She quickly wiped it away so Arceus wouldn't notice it.

"I am very disappointed in all of them! What they did to you is unforgivable, and that is why I'm giving you a choice." Arceus explained as he turned to look at Yang.

Yang looked up at Arceus with a mixture of curiosity and slight apprehension. Not that Arceus could blame her for something like that after what she's been through today.

"What kind of choice?" Yang asked suspiciously.

"I offer you a chance to venture into the world of Pokemon, become the best, make new friends both human and Pokemon and become my student!" Arceus declared proudly. "For you see, I have been watching a boy who happens to be my chosen one, and he just turned 17 years old. He will help you mend your heart, and show you true what true friends are like. And maybe, further down the line, your relationship may become something just a little bit more."

Yang thought about Arceus' offer. Wouldn't her team and family worry about her? Then she takes a look at the torn photo of her and her team, which had been transported into the room with them as her answer came right there and then. Her team, the teachers of Beacon and her drunkard uncle didn't care about her or her feelings, and wouldn't even listen to her pleas of innocence!

As a matter of fact, her uncle Qrow didn't really care about her, as now she thought about it, the only real reason he stuck around was because Yang is the daughter of Qrow's older sister, and look where that got her. Being forced to flee to the deepest part of the Emerald Forest just to avoid being imprisoned by a bunch of rust buckets who follow orders to the letter! And that friend of Ruby's, Penny, is no better!

And to think, her own baby sister and her teammates would turn their backs on her just because of what happened during a stupid tournament! Just because she acted in self defense!

"All they cared about was winning the Oum damn tournament." growled Yang, angry at what happened.

No longer needing to think about what to do, Yang decided to take up Arceus' offer and removed her Ember Celica. Besides, she probably won't need them where she's going. But as she was about to throw her Ember Celica into a nearby lake, Arceus stopped her.

"You'd best keep your weapons with you, just in case you are in danger and without your Pokémon. Better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it." Arceus explained upon seeing her questioning gaze.

Yang just nodded and mecha shifted her Ember Celica into their bracelet form before stashing them in her jacket pockets. It'd be an easy place to find them should the need arise. She looked back up to Arceus and began to speak in a firm voice.

"I accept your offer to venture into the world of Pokémon, and would also like to say that it would be my honor to become your student." declared Yang, bowing to the Alpha Pokémon.

Arceus smiled and nodded, as he began to glow once again, as just then, a golden portal opened behind Yang.

"Just step through the portal Ms. Xiao Long, and your journey will begin." He said.

Yang looked to the portal and smiled before looking back on her home dimension. She scowled as memories of recent events played in her head. Really, the only one that Yang thinks will even remotely miss her would be her dad, Taiyang Xiao Long. After all, he has a long history of being an overprotective father towards both her and towards Ruby. And with good reason… most of the time.

A small tear fell down Yang's face once again.

"Goodbye, Remnant. And good riddance!" mumbled Yang.

But as she was about to step through the portal, she got worried and panicked about one last thing.

"Wait, what is the boy's name?" asked Yang in a panicked tone.

Arceus smiled sweetly, though you can't really tell.

"His name is Ash Ketchum." was all that Yang heard before Arceus vanished.

Yang just stood there for a few minutes as she processed the name as she passed through the portal

 _'Ash Ketchum huh?'_ she thought as the light enveloped her body and she vanished.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, first off, I just want to give a big shout-out to True Master, who's story Twilight's Journey: Kanto Generations, inspired me to write this story alongside the dream I had. Anyway, I hope you like it so far.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So nice to see that people like this story. I promise you all that I'm going to make sure that each new chapter after this one is the length of a full episode, so I hope you all are ready to see just how far Yang will go on her own journey to become a Pokemon Master!**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Pokemon, so don't ask!***_

" **Hello." = Poke Speak.**

* * *

 _ **A Discovery of Pokémon!**_

* * *

In a clearing in a forest of some kind, several Pokemon were surrounding a human female that was clearly knocked out. These Pokemon ranged from the common Wurmple to the less common pack of Mightyena. And the girl in question is Yang Xiao Long. But these Pokemon don't know that yet.

One of the more bold Wurmple crawled up to the downed human and looked at her with caution. It's no secret that many humans travel through these woods to try and capture their kind in those little round things, but most of the time, they're good humans.

The only exception being the rare Pokemon Poacher that tries to illegally capture any and all Pokemon that are considered rare in the eyes of humans.

But somehow, from the feel of this girl's energy, the Pokemon can tell that she's not one of the bad humans. If anything, she doesn't really feel like she's supposed to be in this world in the first place. If such a thing is even possible.

 **"How did this human end up here?"** the Wurmple asked.

 **"I don't see any camping gear anywhere, so I guess she's not a traveling trainer."** deduced a Geodude with his baritone voice.

A female Mightyena trotted closer to the human girl and sniffed her a few times. If the scent of death was anywhere near this girl, her sensitive nose would be able to easily tell this. She could smell no signs of the girl being dead, and her strong hearing told her that the girl is still breathing.

 **"Well, I can say for certain that she's not dead."** said Mightyena. **"But what I want to know is how she got here in the first place. After all, there is still so much about humanity that we Pokemon do not understand."**

Suddenly, the Pokemon were startled by a groaning sound and looked to see that the girl in question was waking up. They stepped back to give her some room, although a single male Poochyena trotted up to the girl and licked her face a few times to try and speed up her wake-up clock.

Fortunately, it worked.

"Zwei…" groaned the girl.

The girl opened her eyes to reveal that they were lilac in color. And once they got fully adjusted to the light and her vision was no longer blurry, she saw how there was a strange dog sitting on her chest with a curious look in its eyes.

Now that we know this is Yang, as stated earlier, we know that she has only one thing to say about this.

"You're not Zwei."

"Chey Chey!" barked Poochyena.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I'm still trying to make sure that I can get everything in this story's plot fleshed out. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter despite its length.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**It's been awhile since we've had a chapter of this story, but I was talking to fellow author, God of the Challenge, and he's agreed to create a piece of art that shows Yang and her two strongest Pokémon teams. One she'll use in the preliminary rounds of the Pokémon League, and one she'll use against the Elite Four and the Champion. And as this story follows Alpha Sapphire and Omega Ruby, Mega Evolution will be possible. Just not sure when to introduce that yet. Anyway, I hope you all like the chapter!**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Pokémon!***_

* * *

 _ **A Golden Dragon Meets A Rock-Headed Dragon!**_

* * *

After shaking off the rather odd meeting with a creature that seemed to be a talking hyena pup, Yang got up from her spot in the clearing and dusted herself off. She really had no idea where she was, but she could somehow tell that she's not in Remnant anymore. And that's fine with her.

After the things that happened during the aftermath of that tournament, she'd rather be ANYWHERE but Remnant. But the question remains: where is she?

She knows that she's in Lord Arceus's home dimension, so that's part of that question answered. But she doesn't know where she is currently in that world. But judging from the various creatures that seem to live in this world, Yang could only guess that she was in the wilds of wherever she is, but at least she doesn't need to worry about any Grimm attacking her in this world.

But at the same time, in the back of Yang's mind, she couldn't help but feel as though this world was familiar to her. It was almost like she has been here before. Yet at the same time, it all feels so new to her.

Speaking of new, it would seem as though Arceus deemed it necessary for Yang to start things off with a fresh wardrobe.

Instead of the outfit she wore in Remnant, Yang was now wearing a burnt orange T-shirt that didn't show anywhere NEAR as much cleavage as her old shirt did, and she also wore a pair of gray warm-up pants. Over her shirt, she was wearing a black leather jacket with the depiction of strange looking red wings on the back. She also wore a pair of sneakers and had a bag that seemed more like a purse slunge across her shoulder. Across her back was an acoustic guitar that she guessed was to help her learn more about music from Arceus. _**(Basically, her initial season 4 outfit, but slightly modified.)**_

Yang felt herself gaining the urge to sing about the strange new world and sat down on a nearby rock. She removed her guitar from her back and began tuning it, somehow knowing how to do so. Once it was set, Yang started to strum a little bit as the lyrics just began to flow through her mind and were put into music.

 _"I've never seen a place that's quite like this."_

 _"Everything is turned around. This crazy world is upside down."_

 _"Getting on my feet, it's the hand that I was dealt."_

 _"But I don't have much time with them. Got to learn all that I can."_

Yang began strumming with far more passion and free spirit than she was initially, and felt herself smiling, despite her recent feelings of anger and sadness. So engrossed in her music was she, that she didn't notice a small Pokemon walking over to her and stopping to listen to the song.

The Pokemon in question is a bipedal, blue, reptilian Pokémon vaguely resembling _Pachycephalosaurus_. It possesses a large, round snout, triangular eyes, yellow, circular ears similar to reptiles, and a yellow lower jaw with two teeth protruding upwards. Three thick, gray ridges cover the top of its head, and continue downwards to cover its neck as well. There is a triangular patch of yellow on its underside. It has stubby, digitless arms and short legs with two toes on each foot.

It was, at first, just wandering about and minding its own business when it heard the music being played by this human. It seemed to love every second of the song and sat down to listen.

 _"They don't use Dust or Aura, or fly with metal wings."_

 _"I don't get these funny roads, skinny trees or giant toads."_

 _"Everything's confusing when it seems so new."_

 _"But I look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too."_

When Yang sang those last lyrics, she was actually talking about some Pokemon called Sudowoodo and Politoed, the frog Pokemon actually singing a form of backup chorus to Yang's song. And as for the little dragon?

Well, his eyes were sparkling as he was inspired to play music too. He looked around and found just the things to use. He picked up a pair of sticks and ran over to some hollow stumps of varying sizes and began to drum on them like a drum set. And this rhythm combined with Yang's playing made the song even more enjoyable.

 _"What a strange new world~"_

 _"I'm trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world~"_

 _"Sorting through the small details of this strange new world."_

 _"What a strange new world."_

Once her song was over, Yang finally saw that she had company as the small blue Pokemon walked over to her, looking up at her with a form of admiration she hasn't seen since Ruby was only a toddler. It both hurt, and felt great to have someone look up to her again.

"Hi, little fella. What's your name?" Yang asked.

"Bagon!" chirped the little dragon.

Suddenly, Yang's eyes took on a darker shade of purple as she looked at the newly named Pokemon. It turns out that Arceus has given her an ability that allows her to actually see the name, stats and moves of Pokemon. Along with their genders and abilities.

At least until she gets a Pokedex. But that's not until a later chapter.

Anyway, as she stared at Bagon, she actually spoke this information out loud as Bagon climbed up onto her shoulder.

"Bagon, the Rock Head Pokemon. Bagon has a dream of one day soaring in the sky. In doomed efforts to fly, this Pokemon hurls itself off cliffs. As a result of its dives, its head has grown tough and as hard as tempered steel. This Pokemon is a Dragon Type, Male, and possesses the ability known as Rock Head. He is level 13 and knows the moves Rage, Ember, Leer, Bite and Dragon Breath."

Yang closed her eyes and shook her head a little as the sudden rush of information made her head hurt. She looked at Bagon, who was now sitting on her shoulder, and noticed that he was actually smaller than an average Bagon. Most Bagon at this level of power are a good two feet tall, but this one was only one foot four inches tall. Only about as tall as your average Torchic, even though Yang doesn't know what a Torchic is.

Still, she could see the fiery determination in his eyes that she once held so long ago. And it seemed to be slowly reigniting the embers of that flame that once burned within her.

However, the sound of a car engine caught her and Bagon's attention as they looked down the road to see a jeep driving towards them.

"Hey, maybe they can help us." Yang said to Bagon.

"Bagon Ba Bagon." said Bagon, nodding in agreement.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Sorry this chapter took so long, but I was having a hard time coming up with any ideas for the chapter. As for the song, well, as I was writing this, it just popped into my head. I just tweaked the lyrics a bit to fit this character and the world she's in. Anyway, I hope to see lots of good reviews for this chapter! See you all next time!**_

 _ **Also, I posted a new story called Half Man, Half Scarab… ALL PHANTOM! last night before I went to bed. Go and check that out too, and leave a review. The cover art is already posted on my DeviantArt page, so go check it out and leave a comment! See you all next time!**_


End file.
